


【夏纺夏】会有人爱你的

by inlandimpire



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlandimpire/pseuds/inlandimpire
Summary: 花降楼paro，涉及五奇人OOC预警雷站街的千万不要看
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Sakasaki Natsume





	1. Chapter 1

夏目第一次去花降楼的时候是跟「五奇人」的哥哥们。

不知道是谁提出的，最小的弟弟也到了年纪了，应该去见一下市面。  
夏目本来对这种肮脏的成年人的游戏没什么兴趣，但是是由他敬爱的哥哥们提出的，他勉强表现出了一些兴趣。  
于是哥哥们又热烈讨论起了谁带夏目去这个问题。

“吾辈跟吉原附近的店家关系都不错。”  
“而且我怎么能错过逆先君成人的时刻呢。”  
“噗咔~噗咔~我最近也有点缺乏水份呢~我要一起去~”  
“这是见证爱~~的时刻呀~我怎么会错过~”  
就连看起来埋头创作的宗哥哥也说，“最近有一个很在意的孩子。”  
“简直像看到孙子站起来的老爷爷一样。”夏目心中默默吐槽。  
最后干脆决定一起去了。

奇人们一起出现在吉原也是很罕见的事情，何况这次还带了他们最小的弟弟。  
花降楼举办了盛大的宴会，整个店都来接待「五奇人」。

“妈妈哒哟~”一进门就有一个壮硕男子抱起了夏目举高高。  
“夏目君都这么大了啊~”  
“第一次就选择来我们店，妈妈好欣慰啊~”  
过于热情的妈妈桑斑让夏目吓了一跳，“成年人的世界……果然很可怕。”  
“来看一下店里的色子吧♪”

“这是我们的花魁，天祥院英智。”  
名字听起来就很高贵，金发蓝眼的花魁穿着华丽的和服，只是朝夏目点了一下头。  
“总觉得有点可怕呢……”夏目背后窜起一股寒意。

“看不上吗？夏目君的眼光很高呢。”斑看着夏目的表情出来打圆场。  
“不着急选，已经准备了宴会，大家先吃饭吧♪”  
“夏目君可以留意一下中意的色子哟。”

宴会很热闹，还有店里的色子跳舞助兴，夏目注意到宗格外留意那个异色双瞳的舞娘，他的关节仿佛跟常人的构造不同似的，总是能做出令人惊愕的复杂动作，那种跳舞的方式感觉在挥霍生命。  
涉的身边是花魁在倒酒，那个高傲的花魁好像只有对涉才会绽放笑容。  
零的身边和往常一样围着一大群人，大家似乎都很享受围绕在他身边的时光。  
就连看起来不食人间烟火的奏汰都有热情的妈妈桑斑亲自接待。  
“不愧是哥哥们，”夏目因为将要到来的事情有些焦虑，“在这种场合也游刃有余，我还有很多要向哥哥们学习的呢。”

“夏目君感到寂寞了吗？”  
夏目一边想心事一边发愣的时候，听到一个温柔的声音向自己搭话。  
抬起头看到面前的人一头自来卷的蓝发，姑且有几撮不明显的漂染，只是穿着朴素的和服，耳朵上也只有耳钉作为装饰。  
“太不起眼了，”夏目心里想着。  
不知道如何回答纺，夏目感到有些不自在，借口要去上厕所离开了酒席。

回去的时候，听到了其他色子在闲言碎语。  
“青叶纺又去勾搭五奇人最小的那个了吧。”  
“人家~不想接待处男~处男都太粗暴了~”  
“听说上次那个客人，有很多奇怪的癖好。”  
“他总是不分选择的接待客人，是很缺钱吗。”  
“就是，把我们生意都抢光了。”  
“好了好了，快去干活不要在这里偷懒。”

“嗯……是叫青叶纺吗。”夏目不经意记住了他的名字。  
回去以后发现纺还坐在桌子边上等着他。  
“夏目君多吃点，年轻人还在长身体~”纺给夏目夹菜。  
“不要把我当小孩子！”夏目感到不好意思，又有点紧张，就推开了盘子。  
结果桌上的茶壶倒了，热水洒在了纺的手上。  
“对不起。”夏目又觉得有点抱歉，“没有烫伤吧？”  
“我不是想故意伤害你的。”  
“没关系。反正在我眼里，任何事都与我无关……就算你对我做什么，我都不会有感觉的。”纺的眼睛里没有光泽。  
“……”

酒席渐渐散去，夏目没有注意到的时候，「五奇人」的哥哥们好像各自跟中意的对象离开了。  
大厅里已经不见宗、涉、奏汰的身影，只有零还被众人簇拥着。  
“夏目君决定要找谁接待了吗？”纺也发现大厅里的嘈杂声渐渐小了。  
“……”  
“不嫌弃的话，就由我来接待了。”纺要去拉夏目的手，被夏目避开了，但是夏目也跟着纺站了起来。  
“纺……青叶君，”零发现夏目要跟着纺走往这边看了一眼，“要好好照顾「五奇人」的末子啊。”  
纺只是对着零笑了一下。

夏目跟着纺走进房间，纺熟练地调暗灯光，点上令精神放松的熏香，转头跟夏目说“夏目君稍等，我先去泡茶。”  
纺端着托盘走进来的时候，只看到夏目已经脱光衣服正坐在榻榻米上。  
“夏目君这么心急呀~”纺不禁笑了出来。  
夏目脸红到耳根，还好灯光昏暗看不出来，他不好意思说自己不想让纺帮他脱衣服才自己脱掉了。  
“反……反正都要脱的。”  
“那现在就来做吧。”纺放下了托盘。  
“夏目君有没有自慰过？”  
“问这个干什么？”夏目脸上一直发烫。  
“嗯……想知道有没有夏目君觉得舒服的地方。”纺铺好了被褥让夏目躺下。  
“……”夏目咬着嘴唇不说话。  
“这么好看的嘴唇咬坏了就可惜了。”纺的手抚上了夏目的唇，夏目放松了下来。

纺先用双手抚慰夏目已经半勃起的性器，轻轻揉过各处，在夏目有反应的地方多停留一会儿。然后，纺的嘴含住了夏目的阴茎，舌头开始打转。夏目只觉得自己的阴茎被湿热的口腔包裹了，吓了一跳，很快就射了出来。结果纺措手不及，被射了一脸。  
“对……对不起。”夏目只想用枕头捂住自己的脸。  
“没关系。第一次经常会这样。”  
“还没有……做到最后呢。”纺找到纸巾擦干净了脸，撩起和服下摆，摸出了润滑剂给自己扩张。

“你……还穿着衣服。”夏目射了一次有点冷静下来，突然有一些违和感。  
“嗯……夏目君想看我的身体吗？”  
“我怕吓到夏目君……”纺温柔地说。  
“我才不会怕。”不想被当成小孩子了，夏目赌气地说。

纺在夏目面前毫不羞涩地褪去衣服。  
“好白的皮肤——”夏目暗暗感叹，接下来看到的就让他皱起了眉头。虽然灯光昏暗，还是看到白皙的皮肤上有青的红的伤痕。“怎么这样……”  
“觉得恶心吗？”  
“好孩子不应该看的。”纺看到夏目的反应又想披上衣服。  
“不会，”夏目抓住了纺的手阻止了他，“我想看到真实的「纺哥哥」”。

“疼吗？”夏目忍不住抚摸纺的伤痕。  
“没关系啦。我没有感觉的。”  
“夏目君不用为了我这种人感觉难受。”纺平静地说。  
“你的语气好像是和自己无关的事情一样。”夏目有点气恼。  
又忍不住吻上了伤痕。“这样会好一点吗？”

“噫？”纺有些惊讶，夏目嘴唇的温度甚至让他身体微微发热。  
“嗯……谢谢夏目君。”

纺给自己扩张的画面，配上他的喘气和呻吟让夏目又勃起了。  
看到纺并没有阻止他吻他的伤口，夏目干脆推倒了纺，又啃咬起了他的乳尖。  
纺的手摸上夏目的性器，“嗯……夏目君，可以进来了。”  
夏目分开纺的腿，挺了进去。

激情过后，纺在收拾残局，助手在门口说，“朔间様已经预付了今晚的费用，逆先様可以在这里休息过夜。”  
“纺，等会儿还有别的客人指名要你。”  
纺穿好和服向夏目告辞的时候，夏目说：“其实用不着像奴隶一样兢兢业业地干活，也会有人爱你的。”  
“是吗？”纺眼里好像有了一点光。


	2. Chapter 2

等到第二天天亮的时候，纺也没有再来。夏目也没再找别人，独自在房间里坐立不安。干脆提早离开，出门的时候，助手送来一个红包，说是纺给他的。  
“第一次登楼的客人接待的色子都要包红包的，这是风俗，逆先様就拿着吧。”面对夏目疑惑的目光，助手这样解释到。  
那个红包样子也很朴素，没有什么装饰，只有角落上印了一只小鸟。夏目没有打开红包，就这样藏在了抽屉深处。

夏目第二次去花降楼是一个月以后，作为学生他的手头并不宽裕，学业也很繁忙。只是纺的身姿一直在他心上萦绕，纺逆着光脱下和服露出的白皙皮肤和惨不忍睹的伤痕都让他放心不下。这一次他干脆在深夜来找纺，至少今晚，他是纺的最后一位客人。

虽然早有心理准备，纺的工作量还是让他很吃惊。夏目被请进一间没来过的小厅，助手送上了茶水点心，抱歉地让他再等一会儿。

在那里他看到宗哥哥十分在意的那个异色瞳的男孩子在练习跳舞，舞姿摇曳动人。  
“那孩子还没到接客的年纪，你宗哥哥很看中他，说他很适合当他的人偶，等着时间到了要为他赎身呢。”热情过头的妈妈不知道什么时候出现了。还好这次并没有把他举起来，夏目松了一口气。  
感觉斑很难应付，夏目还是板着脸勉强应和了几句。还好很快又有其他客人过来，斑忙着接待，夏目又落得一个人清净。

不知道等了多久，纺终于来小厅找夏目。  
“太抱歉了。让夏目君久等了。”  
看得出来上一个客人以后他又清理过重新梳妆过，仿佛不记得夏目上次避开他的手一样，他又伸出手想来牵着夏目。夏目不好意思再避开，只是拉住了他的衣袖。  
“总觉得这样我更像小孩子了。”夏目自嘲地想。

又是熟练地调暗灯光，点上熏香。  
“夏目君这次也要自己脱衣服吗？”纺带着微笑问道。  
“嗯……先不急着做，纺……先脱掉衣服吧。”夏目红着脸结结巴巴挤出这句话。  
“夏目君……不嫌弃我的身体呢。”  
“好高兴……”纺爽快地脱了和服。

夏目忍不住想转过头不去看他身上的青紫伤痕，又担心会伤害纺的自尊心，只能僵硬地看着他。  
“对了……”夏目终于想起来此行的目的。  
从书包里摸出了小罐子，“这是我根据医书自己调配的药膏……”  
“虽然……”夏目欲言又止，“但是总归能让你好受一些。”

“哇！我好感动……”纺发出夸张的声音。  
“夏目君今天来就是给我药膏的吗……”  
“背上你自己涂不到趴下我给你涂。”夏目一口气说完，仿佛练习了很多遍的样子。

纺铺好被褥，自己乖乖趴下。“来吧。”  
夏目咽下了口水，手指插进药膏中蘸取一些，怕弄疼纺似的，轻轻涂抹在纺的背上。带有薄荷成分的药膏让手指感觉凉凉的，夏目因此镇定了不少。  
“嗯……”夏目发现纺白皙的身体开始泛红，逐渐渗出细小的汗珠，嘴里也忍不住发出呻吟。  
“我的药膏应该是让伤口觉得清凉镇定的呀。怎么会呈现出这种反效果。”夏目开始回想自己是不是搞错了步骤。

纺带着满脸红晕抬起头，“不怪夏目君的药膏”  
“夏目君的药膏……很舒服”  
“上一个客人给我用了其他的药…”  
“可能……药效还没过去吧”

“嗯……反正夏目君过来找我，也是要做的。”  
纺爬起来解夏目的腰带。  
本来在这种气氛中夏目已经感觉自己硬了，见到纺的媚态更是一柱擎天。  
纺来不及找润滑剂，把手指伸进嘴里蘸了口水，撸了两把夏目的性器略作润滑，就用自己的后穴对着夏目的阴茎坐了下去。  
大概是药物的作用，性器的进入十分顺滑，并没有受到什么阻碍，甚至感觉有液体在不断分泌，交合处发出淫靡的水声。纺受到药物的影响也不断扭动着腰肢，一个手在不停撸动自己的阴茎。  
夏目在这个情境下，张开双臂抱住了纺，手摸到后背刚刚涂上的药膏，还滑腻腻的，也忘记了一开始怕弄疼纺，干脆在后背大肆涂抹了起来。  
纺一边喘气一边呻吟，无法满足似的，把自己的乳头凑到夏目的嘴边。夏目会意，用唇叼起了乳头，用力吸允，发出啧啧的声音，口水顺着纺白皙的皮肤流下来，在昏暗的灯光下闪出一道水渍。  
夏目没受过这种刺激，很快射在了纺的体内。纺受到的药物影响似乎还在延续，依然伏在夏目的身上扭动，饥渴难耐地把另外一个乳头也送到夏目的嘴边。夏目很快又勃起了。

不知道过了多久，药物的效果似乎终于消退了，纺射在自己手中。他从夏目身上抬起疲软的身体，强打起精神开始收拾。精液从纺的股间流出来，顺着大腿滴下来。虽然感觉这个场景过于色情，夏目还处在不应期，尚能自持。  
“我来帮你清理吧。”夏目红着脸说。  
“嗯……给夏目君添麻烦了。”过于激烈的性爱大概耗光了纺的体力，他也并没有坚持自己清理，任由夏目给他擦拭。

“那个药物……一直会这样吗？”对于药物的疑问激起了夏目对自己专业知识的好奇心。  
“嗯……本来接待完客人我会去泡在冷水里消退身体的反应的。”  
“但是今天夏目君来了……”  
“不能让夏目君等太久。”

“冷水吗？太不科学了！”  
“天冷的时候感冒怎么办。”夏目对纺的态度有点气恼，又忍不住想到，还好自己正在学习药物相关的知识。  
“让我看看是什么药物，我来分析一下成分。”

“听说是从西域带回来的珍贵药物。”  
“客人都是亲自带在身上的。”纺露出为难的表情。  
“那我只能回去找找资料了。”  
“下次等我研究出抑制剂再来找你……”夏目不肯放弃自己专业的自尊心。

“嗯……那先谢谢夏目君了。”  
“但是……”纺欲言又止。  
“这里不是适合好孩子的地方。”  
“夏目君还是少来比较好……”  
“天也晚了……”纺终于整理完，推门出去的时候向夏目道别。“夏目君还是赶快回去吧。”

“……”夏目无言以对。脑中一边回荡着刚才的激烈性事，一边又是纺的冷言冷语，怀着复杂的心情离开了「梦之咲」。


	3. Chapter 3

夏目第三次来的时候，他们没有做爱。

依然是当晚最后一个客人，夏目好像已经习惯了被领进小厅看美伽练习跳舞。

“看得很认真啊，夏目君也懂舞蹈吗。”不知道什么时候纺进来了，跟夏目一起看着。  
“没……没有。小时候上过几个礼拜的课而已。”  
“走吧♪”夏目终于肯让纺牵着他的手带他走。

进了房间，纺自然地脱下了夏目的外套。  
“这里……好像弄破了。”  
“等会儿帮你缝补一下吧。”  
“反正今天有一整晚的时间。”  
“夏目君还是学生吧，怎么有那么多钱买我的一整晚。”  
“不会干什么违法的勾当吧，会不会有危险。”纺突然忧心忡忡了起来。

“不要自己胡思乱想！”  
“我拆了你给的红包……而已。”  
“正好是一晚上的钱。”

“这样啊。”纺微笑着说。  
“那夏目君今天晚上可以随意使用我。”

“啊……我给你带了东西”夏目翻起了书包。  
“上次说过的，看你那个药物……”  
“效果……那么难受”  
“我翻了好多参考书……”  
“这是抑制剂，下次用了药效果很久没有消退的话可以试试看。”夏目翻出了一个小瓶子。

“哇……谢谢夏目君。”  
“每次都给我带礼物。”纺好像很高兴的样子，细心地收好了瓶子。  
“但是……我不会使用这个的，好像没有办法给你抑制效果的反馈。”

“对不起。上次说身体发热就泡在冷水里是骗你的。”  
“夏目君忘记这里是什么地方了吗。”  
“就算媚药的效果没有消退，能够满足我的道具甚至是人也应有尽有。”  
“甚至……以那种状态接待客人好像更加受欢迎。”  
“对于我来说……头脑发热意识不清地接待客人。”  
“好像也更加轻松一点。”纺用平静的语气说到。

“纺跟我做爱也是宁可忘记的回忆吗。”夏目突然觉得有点落寞。

“对不起，说了沉重的话题。”  
“夏目君过来也不是光为了聊天的吧。”纺伸出手要解夏目的腰带。

“等一下，”夏目握住了纺的手。  
“为了测试抑制剂的效果，我给自己用了。”  
“好像效果真的蛮好的。”夏目露出哭笑不得的神情。  
“至少在这个房间还可以心平气和地跟你说话。”  
“到底为什么会有人上青楼之前给自己吃抑制情欲的药。”夏目暗暗埋怨自己。  
“还付了一整晚的钱。”  
“也不知道到底是对于自己过于有自信还是没有自信了。”

“扑哧。”纺忍不住笑了出来。  
“往好的地方想，夏目君的技术很好噢。”  
“说不定可以靠卖这个抑制剂挣大钱。”  
“毕竟现在市面上，好像只有催情剂的样子。”  
“抑制剂算是蓝海了。”

“啊~只能先聊天了~”  
纺索性拿起夏目的外套开始缝补。  
“为什么这个房间还有缝纫工具啊？”夏目觉得很疑惑。  
“这也是服务的一种吗？”  
“还是缝纫工具也是什么新式的play”虽然情欲抑制剂很有效果但是阻止不了脑子胡思乱想。

“不要看我这样。”  
“缝纫姑且算我的爱好。”  
“看~很可爱吧~”夏目外套破掉的地方被纺绣上了一个小鸟。

“不要擅自给我的衣服加奇怪的东西啦。”夏目觉得有点不好意思。  
“跟红包上一样的小鸟欸。”仔细一看做得很精致的样子。

“嗯。那是英智君说的，青叶，读起来像青鸟。”  
“听说青鸟是给人带来幸福的鸟。”  
“我也想……给人带来幸福呀。”  
“就作为我的标志了。”

“已经这么晚了，夏目君想早点休息吗。”  
“虽然不能……做。”  
“我可以给夏目君当膝枕噢。”纺正坐起来，拍拍自己的膝盖。  
夏目有些害羞。  
“明明更加害羞的事情都做过了。”纺坚持到。  
于是夏目慢慢把头靠在纺的膝盖上，脸朝着外面，不敢正视纺。

“我可以问……”  
“如果你不想回答也没有关系的。”  
感觉不用看着纺的脸的话，问这样的问题比较轻松，夏目还是把心里的疑问提了出来。  
“总觉得纺的气质跟这个地方并不太搭。”  
“虽然衣着朴素，但是房间的陈设和熏香还挺有品味的。”  
“谈吐之间感觉也是受过教育的。”  
“为什么会在这里工作呢……”

“呜哇……夏目君对我的评价好高。”  
“我好高兴。”  
“嗯我小时候父母是经营舞蹈学校的。”  
“结果他们沉迷了可疑的新兴宗教，导致生意破产，结果离了婚，又再婚，发生了很多事。”纺爽快地回答了问题。  
“我来花降楼工作是为了钱。”  
“这里的妈妈跟我的父母是旧相识。”  
“毕竟，也有花降楼的孩子有学舞蹈的需求。”  
“我的母亲为了躲债主不知所踪。”  
“作为家里的男孩子，还是应该承担起责任。”  
“于是拜托妈妈让我在这里工作。”  
“虽然缝纫是我的爱好。还是在这里工作来钱更加快吧。”  
“但是，我现在很幸福，所以没问题！不用为我担心~”纺温柔地抚着夏目的头发。

“这样的生活，也算幸福吗。”夏目迷迷糊糊地想。  
纺轻柔的声音让他昏昏欲睡，“舞蹈教室”……总觉得有点印象。  
“纺哥哥也不要做膝枕了，一起睡吧。”夏目勾上了纺的脖子。

早上醒过来的时候，夏目发现自己手脚缠绕在纺的身上。  
“夏目君是想妈妈了吗”  
“可以把我当成妈妈撒娇噢~”纺被夏目的手脚缠住动弹不得，嘴上还在打趣。  
“我的Mommy才不是男人呢。”不知道怎么堵住纺的嘴，干脆亲了上去。  
纺的眼中闪过了一刹那的讶异，然后就闭上眼睛顺从地接受了夏目的亲吻。

“早上了。该去学校了吧。”  
“不要再来了噢。”  
“这个年纪……还是应该好好上学吧。”轻吻过后纺又开始碎碎念。

“那你呢？”夏目反问到。  
“你就比我大一岁吧。「纺哥哥」”

“……”纺沉默不语。

“也考虑一下你自己的将来吧。”  
“不要因为别人就浪费自己的青春。”  
“嗯……我这么说不太好。那个不是别人，是你的Mommy。”夏目有点手足无措。

“你说的对。”  
“我会好好考虑的。”纺的神色少见地变得严肃。


	4. Chapter 4

纺说自己还有别的工作要忙穿好衣服就走了，夏目一个人在房间里吃完了早饭。离开的时候，助手送来一个信封，说是纺给他的。夏目捏了一下，比当初的红包厚好多。夏目也没有打开信封，就这样藏在了抽屉深处。

隔了好几个月，夏目也没有再去花降楼。  
他开发的「情欲抑制剂」写了报告给老师看，老师建议往矫正恋童癖之类的方向研究。  
“我怎么当初没想到，其实是这种效果呢。”  
大概是因为「抑制剂」的效果，他们第一次一起度过的那个晚上，场面过于温馨，几乎让夏目忘记他之前常常想着纺自慰。被汗水浸湿的卷发、扭动的腰肢、难耐的呻吟、因为欲望挺起的乳头……不过在夏目的幻想中纺的身体并没有布满伤痕，还是原来白白净净的样子比较适合他。  
说纺的红包可以包下他一整晚当然也是谎话，夏目开始继承母业以占卜师的身份接待咨询，拼命攒了钱才够去见他一晚上。  
“「大人的世界」果然不太适合我呢。”  
夏目感觉自己对纺失去了那种让他心神不定的情欲，又开始像普通高中男生一样拿着成人杂志自慰。

有一天夏目像往常一样在实验室埋头做研究的时候，学弟进来说有人找他。  
“啊……又是来咨询的顾客吗。”  
夏目抬起头，看到纺穿着清爽的白衬衫，随意系着领带，没有化妆的脸上戴着粗框眼镜和微笑。  
“他一定很适合穿校服。”夏目脑中闪过这个念头。  
“「纺哥哥」？”  
“夏目君认出我来了啊。”  
“那我不用自我介绍了。”  
学弟识相地退了出去带上了门。

“我来是希望找夏目君做咨询的。”纺笑着说。  
夏目不着痕迹地叹了一口气。

“不是为我自己，是为我母亲。”  
“我上次说我母亲为了躲债不知所踪是谎话。”  
“实际上她又沉迷了别的新兴宗教。”  
“借了更多的债务。”  
“我本来觉得如果我一个人的牺牲可以让周围的人幸福的话。”  
“就让我一个人背负重担。”  
“我就会很开心，甚至觉得光荣。”  
“虽然我很爱我的母亲，但是她现在这样是不对的。”  
“就算我一直牺牲自己，大概也不能换来幸福吧。”

“夏目君说过自己上过几节舞蹈课吧。”  
“那时候就是我父母的舞蹈教室经营不善去找了夏目的母亲咨询的，结果没有钱付咨询费。”  
“作为交换让夏目君来上了舞蹈课。”  
“虽然后来又发生了别的事情。”  
“不过当时夏目君母亲的咨询确确实实拯救了我们一家。”  
“夏目君的母亲作为占卜师的能力是毋庸置疑的。”  
“听说夏目君最近也作为占卜师开展活动。”  
“我调查了一下，大家对你的评价也非常好。”  
“所以我很信任夏目君的能力。”

“才会来找夏目君咨询。”  
“报酬的话，「我」的「终身免费招待券」怎么样。”  
一直认真聆听的夏目突然红了脸。  
“开玩笑的。报酬我会按照市场价格好好支付的。”

“可以啊。”夏目欣然同意。“先坐下来我们讨论一下怎么实施的方案吧。”  
“来咨询的都是客人，我先去给你泡茶。”

纺抽出了一叠厚厚的文件夹，分门别类摊在桌面上。  
“这是我收集的资料。”  
“我觉得比较重要，夏目君能用上的地方都做了记号。”  
夏目端来茶水后，坐在纺的身边，闻到了清爽的洗衣液的味道，听着纺认真的讲解开始心猿意马了起来。  
“如果我们的相遇不是在青楼，而是在校园的话……”


	5. Chapter 5

那天晚上夏目做了一个梦，梦见他和纺在教室里，他叫纺「前辈」，两个人正在讨论社团活动的事情。夏目看着阳光下纺微笑的脸忍不住吻了他，纺笑嘻嘻地说：“夏目君想要我吗♪”，然而夏目拉开纺的领带，脱下校服的白衬衫，又看到纺一身的伤痕……夏目醒了过来，只记得梦里抚着纺的伤痕，很悲伤的感觉。身下的内裤被他自己的精液浸湿了，夏目梦遗了。

因为咨询的原因，夏目得以跟纺经常见面。他们见面的时候纺总是穿着衬衫，戴着眼镜，有时候把他那一头稍微过长的卷毛在脑后扎一个小揪揪，斯斯文文的样子，感觉像一个认识很久的学长。夏目几乎要忘记他们相识是在「梦之咲」，有时很他也很想看看衬衫下面的身体是不是还有伤痕，那张永远微笑的脸背后是不是都是眼泪。

经过漫长的努力，咨询终于到了结束的那天。纺说为了感谢夏目要请他吃饭。本来担心纺会不会带他去什么高级的料亭，或者去花降楼招待他，夏目有些局促不安。结果纺只是带着他去了一个有点温馨的家庭餐馆。

“本来想带夏目君去更好一些的地方的。”  
“毕竟夏目君拯救了我们家两次嘛。”纺依然微笑着说。

“上一次是我Mommy的功劳，如果你想表示感谢的话我可以转告她。”  
“不过我们帮助别人也只是出于工作需要。”夏目一副公事公办的口气。

“嗯……我说的是夏目君上次跟我说让我考虑一下自己的将来。”  
“想了一下，我喜欢的工作果然还是缝纫。”  
“本来在花降楼的时候，我就拜托宗君指导过我缝纫的手艺。”  
“后来有一些花降楼委托宗君的项目时，我也会帮忙参与。”  
“虽然我做事经常被他责怪说没有条理，太多瑕疵。”  
“不过他还是会将一些助理的工作交给我。”

“开始找夏目君咨询以后，我母亲的状况也稳定了很多。”  
“之前在花降楼的工作的积蓄基本上能够还清欠款了。”  
“为了母亲精神的安定，我要搬回去住陪着她。”  
“还要辞去花降楼的工作，从事我喜欢的缝纫的工作。”  
“就去拜托宗君让我给他的工作室当助手。”  
“可能看在之前的交情上，他同意让我试用两个月。”

“虽然现在收入少了很多，但是可以做喜欢的工作。”  
“家里也很安定。”  
“我很幸福噢♪”  
“这都是多亏了夏目君。”  
“对了，这是咨询的酬劳。”  
纺掏出一个大大的信封，夏目的神情有点犹豫。

“如果我说要「终身免费招待券」怎么样。”夏目好像鼓起了勇气，直勾勾地看着纺。  
“恩恩，我帮助你只是工作需要。怎么看都是「终身免费招待券」比较划算的样子。”

纺好像很高兴的样子。  
“夏目君这么喜欢我吗。”  
“我已经不在花降楼工作了噢。”  
“金钱纠纷是很可怕的。”  
“夏目君进行了专业的工作，自然应该收到必要的酬劳。”纺把信封往夏目那边推过去。

看到夏目有点遗憾的样子，纺好像更加高兴了。  
“至于「终身免费招待券」。”  
“如果夏目君和我交往的话。”  
“当然一直都是免费招待的。”说出这样直白的话，纺自己的脸都发烫了。  
夏目又惊又喜又羞，不好意思直接回答。干脆抓起信封遮住脸给了纺一个吻作为回答。

“嗯……等这些事告一段落以后，我会回到学校。”  
“到时候就请多关照了，「前辈」”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来就随便写写第一章结果竟然写了那么长  
> 是我喜欢的Happy Ending，可喜可贺可喜可贺


	6. 番外1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好像后面已经跟花降楼没什么关系了！

“「前辈」”，每次听到纺这么称呼他，夏目都有一种心神荡漾的感觉。大概是因为知道对方明明比较年长的缘故，这种微妙错乱的关系在这个等级森严的社会里反而有一种背德的快感。

纺处理完家庭的事务以后，跟夏目进入了同一所学校就读，结果因为比夏目晚入学两年，本来年长一岁的纺成为了夏目的后辈。  
“「前辈」，这次找我来是有什么事吗。”穿着校服打着一年级领带的纺进了夏目的实验室，反手带上了门。

“啊是「青叶君」啊，你先把自己绑在那把椅子上好好反省一下自己做错了什么。”夏目聚精会神地看着眼前的烧瓶观察反应，没有抬头。  
那是一把颇具古典风格的椅子，下面还铺了一小块红色的地毯。  
纺一头雾水地坐上椅子，拿起地上的那卷绳子悉悉索索摆弄起来。

“那个……「前辈」，绳子有点不够长。”不知道过了多少时间，纺发出怯怯的声音。  
夏目猛地抬起来头来。“糟了，忘记纺还在房间角落里。”  
停止了手上的实验，夏目赶紧冲到椅子边上。

眼前的纺直直地坐在椅子上。绳子绑得很紧，校服衬衫包裹的肉体从绳子的缝隙中凸出来。  
“怎么会这样。”夏目又气又心疼，赶紧想解开绳子，“你会受伤的。”  
“不会噢，我可是专业的。这样可以留下漂亮的痕迹，又不会受伤”纺的语气中甚至有点自豪。  
“不过绳子不够长，我只能跳过小腿的部分了。”  
纺绑的绳结过于巧妙，夏目心慌意乱解不开，干脆拿了剪刀过来。  
顺着胸口的绳子一道道剪下去，然后是腹部，大腿。夏目看到纺的裆部搭起了小帐篷。

“「纺哥哥」，你难道是变态吗。”夏目有点愣住了。  
“不……不是。我以为夏目君要跟我玩捆绑play和放置play……”  
“我觉得这是夏目君对我爱意的体现。”  
“一想到是夏目君我就……兴奋起来了。”若无其事把自己绑成色情样子的纺竟然脸红了。

想到纺把他想成跟花降楼那些伤害他的人一样，夏目就很生气，又不舍得下手伤害纺，只能捏了捏他的脸颊。  
“我才没有那种兴趣！”  
“你也是！以后不许这样伤害自己！”  
“我还是喜欢绽放幸福笑容的「纺哥哥」。”  
“夏目君对我做什么我都觉得很幸福的。”纺的双手还反绑在背后，抬起头伸长脖子努力给夏目一个吻。

“糟糕，这个人幸福的定义跟别人不太一样，”夏目又叹了一口。  
“我会在你身边慢慢教给你「真正的幸福」的。”  
“话说回来，你是怎么能把自己的双手也绑成自己无法解开的样子的。”

“嗯？我只是希望夏目君帮我解开。”纺一脸无辜。  
“那就没办法了。”夏目的手搭上纺的腰带。  
“为了表示不小心把你忘在这里的歉意。”夏目已经忘了今天本来要找纺的目的了。  
“就给你一次杀必死吧。”夏目拉下了纺裤子的拉链，掏出纺的性器想着自己自慰时觉得舒服的位置细细抚慰。

快要高潮的时候，纺挣脱自己双手的绳子，搂住了夏目的脖子送上深吻。然后射在了夏目的手里。  
“说起来，这把椅子和地毯是怎么回事。”纺突然想起了刚进房间的违和感。  
“噢。这是演剧部要出演「魔女审判」的道具，他们拜托我用化学药品营造出「烧死女巫」的舞台效果。”  
“本来想让你帮我试验一下的。”  
“不过我果然还是不想看到「纺哥哥」受苦的画面，”夏目皱起了眉头。  
“下次骗他们部长来自己试验好了。”想到了什么恶作剧，夏目嘴角勾出一丝笑意。


	7. 番外2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夏目接到温泉旅馆的委托工作，于是带着纺以助手的名义一起去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *（关于宙家庭的部分都是我造谣……而且我也不记得宙为啥叫夏目「师父」）  
> *OOC预警  
> *另外这一篇人物关系变成纺夏了！左右有意义！注意避雷！

“呼~能在月光下泡温泉真好啊~”和夏目并排坐在露天温泉的池子里，纺发出软绵绵的感叹。

“嗯？「花降楼」也有类似的设施吧。”  
夏目表示疑问。  
“我记得奏汰哥哥说过类似「好久没有泡水了要去花降楼噗咔~噗咔~」的话呢。”

“有的哦~”  
“不过我的身体……”  
“你知道的吧……”  
“泡在热水里真的很痛欸。”纺露出苦笑。  
“之前跟你说泡在冷水里也不全是谎话啦。”

“还是像现在这样泡在跟体温相近的水里好。”  
“感觉很温暖，像有人拥抱一样……”纺仰起头看着天上的月亮。

夏目忍不住想起之前在「花降楼」看到的纺布满伤痕的身体，又觉得有点悲伤，为了安慰似的，在水里偷偷握住了纺的手。纺的食指挠了挠夏目的手心，用自己的手指叉开夏目的五指，覆盖了上去，两个人的手在水里变成十指相扣的样子。夏目想到在杂志广告里看到恋人十指相扣的照片，突然有了「交往中」的实感，不动声色地脸红了。

“说起来……”纺打破了沉默。  
“我们来这里是为了工作的吧？”  
“现在这么悠闲没有问题吗。”

来这家温泉旅馆是因为夏目作为占卜师收到了店主的委托。说是因为经营不善，店主无力支撑，本来想把店铺转让给最近扩张迅速的连锁酒店。然而最近店里频频出现灵异事件，比如半夜听到走廊有脚步声，出去一看却没有人；窗外有时候会看到倒过来的人脸之类的。听到风声的连锁酒店对于收购产生了犹豫，店主就请夏目过来调查，希望可以平息灵异事件。

夏目就以「助手」的名义带着纺入住了这家温泉旅馆。

“嗯，问题已经解决了。”夏目用有些得意的语气说。  
“哇，不愧是「五奇人」之一的「前辈」。”纺用崇拜的眼神看着夏目。

“其实问题还没有完全解决，不过我已经知道犯人是谁了。”  
“灵异事件都是你干的吧。”  
“二年级的春川宙同学。”  
“运动能力超强，几乎可以飞檐走壁。”  
“拥有感知世间万物的颜色以及气味等元素的联觉能力。”

“Huhu~被发现了呀~”金发的小男孩从夏目他们背后的屋顶上沿着墙壁爬下来。  
“我调查了一下，这家店铺是从你祖父时代开始经营的。”  
“你因为联觉能力从小受到孤立。”  
“只有祖父能够理解你、疼爱你。”  
“祖父去世之后这家店由你的亲戚经营，结果因为受到连锁酒店的冲击难以为继。”  
“这里有很多你和祖父的回忆，如果转让的话会被重新装修。”  
“所以你想至少保住这家店铺吧。”

“HeHe~全都被说中了。”  
“「逆先前辈」，难道你是「魔法师」吗。”

“如果我能帮你保住祖父的店铺。”  
“要不要加入我们「Switch」啊。”  
“「Switch」是施展幸福的魔法，收集主流故事之外的种子，并且使它们开花结果的魔法师。”

“HoHo~等宙看「逆先前辈」施展了魔法以后再决定吧。”  
“宙很期待哦。”金发的小男孩又消失了。

“夏目君，成为了独当一面的「魔法师」呢。”纺似乎极为自然的靠紧了夏目。  
两个人沉默不语，似乎在享受难得独处的宁静。

“回房间吧……早点休息，明天还要施展魔法~”过了半晌，纺拉起跟夏目握着的手说。  
仿佛还留恋着靠在一起的温度一样，夏目露出不情愿的表情。  
“「终身免费招待券」还没使用过吧，「前辈」。”纺往夏目的耳朵里吹气。  
夏目的身躯战栗了一下，这才恋恋不舍地从水里起身，跟纺一起走向更衣室。

***

回到房间，已经有人铺好被褥。  
纺把夏目温柔地推倒在被褥上，夏目眼前的事物颠倒过来，看到了天花板的轮廓。  
纺吻住了他的嘴唇，舌头伸进夏目嘴里细细探索着，手指灵活地解开浴衣的腰带。然后嘴唇顺着脖子往下亲吻，作为代替把手指塞进了夏目的嘴里。

“不用调暗灯光。”  
“终于可以好好看清夏目君了。”  
“喉结……好可爱”  
“我会让夏目君……觉得舒服的。”  
夏目条件反射般地吸允着纺的手指，手指摸索着解开了纺的浴衣腰带，抚摸起了纺伤口完全愈合，逐渐变得光滑的皮肤。  
“嗯……夏目君的乳头。”  
“也很可爱。”  
把喜欢的人脆弱的部分含在嘴里，看到他因为自己动情的样子，纺的舌头熟练地绕着夏目的乳头打转，刺激着他的情欲。

夏目发出难耐的呻吟的时候，纺握住了他的性器用娴熟的手法撸动。  
“放松。”纺压低声音说。抽出沾满了夏目唾液的手指，在夏目的后穴入口按摩几圈以后插入了进去。不适合异物进入的小穴并没有感觉到疼痛，只是有一种异样的感觉从夏目的小腹升起。  
“夏目君的这里……”  
“也很可爱。”  
纺的手指开始轻轻搅动起来，一边搅动一边往深处探去。

听到纺不停地嘟嘟囔囔夏目觉得很害羞，但是所有的感觉都在下半身，让他不得不集中注意力体味前后双重的触感。后穴的指尖好像探到了什么，夏目的身体颤动了一下。纺的指尖又在附近打转，反复刺激那一点，抚慰前端的手也加快了速度。  
夏目的呼吸越来越粗重，后穴收缩了起来，夹紧了纺的手指，前端也终于射在了纺的手里。

夏目沉沉睡了过去，一夜无梦。早上被窗外阳光晒醒的时候，看到纺在窗边用带来的笔记本电脑敲字。  
“我吵醒夏目君了吗？”纺露出温柔的微笑。  
“啊不是，就是光线太亮了而已。”  
“不知不觉就天亮了。我应该拉上窗帘的，抱歉。”

“纺哥哥在通宵写作业吗？”  
“学业这么紧张不应该叫你来陪我的。”

“我睡过了，不用担心我噢。”纺笑了一下。  
“我在研究可以帮助宙君的方法。”  
“这是可以改善这家旅馆经营状况的企划书。”  
“其实也不过是我根据自身经验和昨天搜集的信息拼凑出来的而已。”  
“看到「前辈」这么厉害，作为「助手」我也要努力。”纺把电脑屏幕转向夏目。

***

夏目跟店主报告说灵异事件的调查有了结果，约他在旅馆的花园里见面。  
“因为这家旅店的历史很悠久，我调查了附近有关的传说。”  
“讲的是一个除了栽种菊花以外对任何事情都不感兴趣的清贫的年轻人，在探访菊苗的途中遇到同样喜爱菊花但是举目无亲的姐弟，因为兴趣相投就把他们迎回家中。后来姐弟俩中的弟弟靠努力栽种菊花赚了钱，姐姐则与年轻人相爱，嫁给了年轻人。弟弟看到姐姐过着幸福的生活以后放下心来，在赏花的时候喝醉了酒，化回了原型。年轻人这才发现姐弟俩都是菊花精化成人形。”  
“故事中的弟弟最后化成了菊苗，被年轻人移植回了菊花田里。到秋天开了淡红色的花，走进一闻，还能够闻到酒的香气。”

“这家旅馆除了有温泉的特色，这里的花园也很出名。”  
“实际上我一来到这个花园就注意到这片淡红色的菊花相当与众不同。如果这片花园是从店主大人的祖先手中继承下来的话，这片菊花就是传说中的「那株菊苗」繁殖而来的吧。”  
“店里的灵异事件，多半是因为寄宿在花苗中的，菊花精的魂魄察觉到这家店将要被出售。如果大型连锁企业入驻的话，花园会被铲除，自己将失去栖身之所。感觉到不安，从而造成了这一系列的事件。”

“想要平息灵异事件，只要安抚菊花精的魂魄就可以了。”  
“关于这一点，我这里也有简单的提议。”  
“如果改善旅馆的经营状况，这家旅店继续作为历史悠久的店铺传承下去，而不是转让给连锁企业，菊花精可以继续栖息在这片土地上，就会和人类和平共处下去。”

“这是关于改善旅馆经营的企划书。”  
“来这里入住了一天以后我能感觉到店主大人对服务很用心，这里的店员也很尽心尽责。在这里留下了美好的回忆。”  
“经营状况不尽如人意还是因为宣传上、运营上没有尽量利用现在流行的方式，以至于受到了连锁酒店的冲击。”  
“温泉旅馆作为休闲娱乐的产业，本来就是历史悠久、具有特色的店铺更加具有竞争力。店主大人对于改善经营状况还是应该更有信心。”  
“另外，作为承载大家记忆的家族产业，寻求家族里年轻人的帮助我觉得也是可行的办法。”

***

“亲自见到了夏目君施展「魔法」呢。”回到房间以后，纺兴奋地说。  
“啊，其实我已经见到过夏目君的「魔法」了。”  
“夏目君的「魔法」对我也起了作用。”

店主认可了夏目的调查结果，并且同意召集家族中其他人商量旅馆经营的问题。为了感谢夏目，还热情挽留他们多住几天，万一有别的想法，到时候还想找夏目咨询。  
“这样的话，春川君就会顺利加入「Switch」了吧。”纺很期待地说。

“纺哥哥，我之前担心你忙于学业和工作没有时间参与，就没有和你商量。”夏目换上了严肃的口吻。  
“我现在，邀请你，加入「Switch」，和我一起施展幸福的魔法。你会同意的吧。”  
“我早就已经把自己当作「Switch」的成员了。我说过，我想成为带来幸福的「青鸟」对吧。”纺笑盈盈地说。  
“就算你没有邀请我，我会一直纠缠你一直到你同意我加入为止噢。”  
纺凑近了夏目的耳朵。“现在，还有很多时间。我们可以继续昨天没做完的事了，「前辈」。”

***

夏目趴在被子上，腰腹部垫了枕头。  
“这样夏目君会轻松一些吧。”  
纺跪在夏目边上朝他耳朵吹气，湿软的嘴唇舔上夏目的耳朵，夏目只感觉一阵战栗从脊椎升上来，浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
“反应这么大，明明只是舔了耳朵。”  
“夏目君真是可爱~”  
“才刚刚开始呐。”  
夏目只庆幸自己的脸朝着另外一边，没有被直接看到满脸通红害羞的样子。

嘴唇离开耳朵，顺着脖子沿着脊椎一路向下，手环绕到胸前，不安分地揉捏两点乳头。  
“这里……已经硬起来了。”手指灵活地对乳头施加刺激，夏目的身体又震颤了起来，感觉自己下身也硬了。  
热流离开了脊椎骨，夏目感觉稍微冷静了一点。  
又感觉肩胛骨内侧被热流侵袭了。  
“这里，好纤细。”  
“感觉像翅膀一样。”  
另外一边的肩胛骨也没有被放过，纺细细舔吮了一番。  
身后环绕的手放过了乳头，贴着身体向下，没有忘记四处撩拨一番，握住了夏目半勃起的性器。  
随意抚摸了两下，纺捉住夏目抓着枕头的手，让他自己抚慰自己的前端。

“夏目君，想着我自慰过的吧。”  
“像平时那样做就可以了。”  
纺的声音从背后轻飘飘地传过来，夏目又是一阵鸡皮疙瘩。  
虽然纺暂时离开了自己的身体，夏目感觉自己已经融化在纺的温柔之中，双手还在机械地抚摸自己的性器。

纺掏出带来的润滑剂，充分沾湿了手指，一边舔着夏目的尾椎骨，一边把手指插入夏目的后穴。  
因为前一天的关系，后穴好像容易进入了一点，害怕夏目受伤的样子，纺还是小心翼翼地进行扩展，半天才加入了第二根手指头。  
夏目等得心焦，只觉得一直在受到撩拨，没有得到满足。  
“纺哥哥——”发出的声音软得自己吓了一跳。  
“嗯……可以进来了吧。”夏目着急地催促到。  
“纺哥哥自己也快到极限了吧……”

“我怕夏目君受伤……”纺有点底气不足地说到。  
“换个姿势吧，由夏目君自己控制进入的节奏。”  
纺坐起来靠在墙上，给自己套上安全套，让夏目面对着他，扶着夏目的腰。  
夏目的后穴对着纺的阴茎坐下去。

“嘶——”跟手指的触感不一样，更为粗大的存在进入了孔道，夏目不由得倒吸了一口气。  
或许是经过了充分的润滑，虽然有一种灼热的疼痛，阴茎进入后穴倒是没有受到什么阻碍。  
“放松一点……”  
纺的手指在交合处附近打转，似乎想帮助夏目减轻疼痛。  
另外一个手开始揉捏夏目的乳头，嘴唇吻上另外一个乳头，试图用快感转移夏目的注意力。

夏目想起之前跟纺做爱纺的表现，学着纺当时的姿态开始缓缓地扭动起来，自己寻找自己敏感的点。  
最初的疼痛逐渐变成酥麻的感觉，夏目只觉得一股热流从小腹升起，他更加大幅地扭动起来，阴茎在孔道的位置也进到越来越深。好像是找到了敏感点，夏目的身体往后弓起，脚趾也蜷缩起来，发出了感到舒服的呻吟。纺也不失时机地配合着冲刺，更加用力地刺激敏感点，双手也包裹住夏目的双手，帮助他快速地撸动前面。  
最后夏目射在了纺的双手里的时候，纺在夏目体内释放。

***

晚上去泡温泉的时候，夏目只觉得背上火辣辣的疼。  
从水里跳起来他找了面镜子，发现背上沿着脊椎一片都是纺的吻痕。  
“青——叶——纺——”  
“你都干了什么！”夏目抓起了鸡窝头。  
还好当时处于淡季，温泉里也没有别人看到。热水是没法泡了，两个人只能回到了房间。

纺一脸自知理亏的表情正坐着等夏目责备。  
夏目捏起纺的脸颊，“信不信我给你吃「抑制剂」，让你一辈子不举。”  
“夏目君上次研究的那个吗？”  
“效果已经可以延长到一辈子了吗。”  
“不愧是天才美少女，我果然没有看错。”纺又露出了崇拜的眼神。  
“？？？”夏目感觉纺微妙地搞错了重点。

“一辈子不举的话，不就没办法满足夏目君了吗。”纺露出了委屈的小表情。  
“嗯嗯~我还有手和嘴和屁股。”  
“总之我会努力的。”纺又露出信心十足的表情。  
“那个……给人随便喂药是违法的事情。夏目君不要对别人做啊！”

“……”夏目叹了一口气，松开了手。  
“我生气只是因为想让你认识到自己的错误，没有真的想让你不举……”

“对不起我太迟钝了！”纺低下了头。  
“做了让夏目君不高兴的事情。”  
“夏目君还是直接告诉我你讨厌什么，我绝对不会再做的。”  
“难道夏目君是不喜欢我的鸡鸡吗。”  
“对不起是不是还是太痛了。”  
“下次还是使用我的菊花好了。”

夏目突然红了脸。  
“没……没有不喜欢纺哥哥的……阴茎。”  
“我只是不喜欢你在我身上留下那么多痕迹。”  
“做的时候……很舒服……”  
“但是……那么多吻痕，太……害羞了。”夏目扭扭捏捏越说越轻。

纺又绽开了开心的笑容。“夏目君喜欢我……”  
“真是太好了……”  
“我知道了……下次不会那么用力了。”  
“作为补偿，夏目君可以在我身上留下对应的痕迹哦？”  
“上次说不喜欢捆绑play，那用牙咬用鞭子都可以啦。”

“我没有这种兴趣！”夏目的火气又上来了。  
“纺哥哥果然是变态吧！”  
“我更加喜欢纺哥哥皮肤白白净净的样子……”  
“作为这次的补偿，你给我一辈子都保持皮肤光滑完好没有受伤的痕迹！”

“嗯……我会努力的。”夏目的怒火融化在纺的吻中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *夏目讲的故事来源于太宰治的《清贫谭》，这个故事改写自蒲松龄的《聊斋志异·黄英》。  
> *明明一开始只是想写两个人去温泉旅馆，结果变成了夏目成立「Switch」的展开，宙都出场了。  
> *而且感觉「Switch」就是个万事屋的设定。  
> *另外设定上纺要撩夏目的时候才会叫他「前辈」，所以两个人的称谓时常变来变去。（或许是多余的解释。）  
> *我也不知道吻痕到底会不会痛到从温泉里跳起来，总之是为了后面的故事发展 >_<


End file.
